Wizards and Demons
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry has left England behind. Why? What will happen when his neighbor gets sick and he agrees to help her son? Slash, pairings back to undecided, for now. but more then likely they will be SLASH
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all. So Ya, I have started a new story. Check my profile for info on my other stories. I should have my plans for them up with in the next few days.

Chapter one

Harry chuckled to himself when he walked into the class to find the top student, Shuichi Minamino, completely surrounded by his fan club. Harry would forever be thankful that the girls at Hogwarts had never been so forward.

'Something to be said for the pride of purebloods,' Harry snickered and squeezed through the throngs of hopeful girls that had once again encased his own desk in their effort to speak with the quiet redhead. Ignoring the glares he received from the girls he had push through so he could reach the only desk that was beside the other boy. A few of them had already tried to get him to switch seats with him. It had been fun to see their faces turn red when he said no.

"Excuse me," Harry chirped at the girl still blocking him from getting to his actual seat. It was Fukuhara, Aiko. The head of Shuichi's fan club and the first one to want to trade seats. She had not liked taking no for an answer. She had tried quite a few times to get him either in trouble or even forced to change classes. Harry had fun preventing all of her attempts. Her face was the best to see turn tomato red.

Fukuhara gave a chilling smile as she stood from where she had been sitting at his desk. "Now Potter, Harry, surely you remember our agreement."

Harry rolled his eyes "You know very well we had no agreement Fukuhara. But nice try." Harry dropped his bag onto the desk, knocking her bag off. He had long since stopped trying to be polite to her. "Now could you please move?"

She just about growled at him, just barely keeping her face from twisting in such an unattractive way. "Just like the English to back out of our agreement." She huffed and with a last pout to Minamino, who had been watching the proceedings with his usual friendly and blank look.

Harry sighed and sat down, back to ignoring the even hotter glares from the remaining girls. The young wizard wasn't sure what had furthered their ire with him. He was pretty sure they knew exactly what their president had been trying to do. With an inward shrug he pulled out the latest novel he was reading. It was getting to the good part and he wanted to know what would happen next.

The annoyed girls went back to speaking with Minamino about the test scores that had just been released. Harry rolled his eyes behind his novel when he heard the gushing.

'They act like he has never been number one on exams before.'

That was the last he paid attention to the fan club of fools. He had better things to do, like see how Talia and Rolan got out of their latest mess.

He had only made it a few more pages before the teacher entered and class began. He repressed the sigh that wanted to escape as he was foiled in his quest to find out what would happen next.

The day passed quickly and before he knew it, lunch had started. He smiled and pulled out his homemade bento. He had brought two today. He handed the second one to the distracted Minamino.

"How is your mother?" He asked quietly when Minamino silently took the bento with a grateful smile.

Green eyes that could rival even his own took on a sad hue.

"She is stable but the doctors aren't optimistic."

Harry flinched slightly. He knew how much Minamino's mother meant to him. He wished he could help, but even magic had a limit. Muggle diseases just weren't a priority when they didn't affect those with magic.

"Shiori is strong, I'm sure if anyone can survive, it's her." Harry tried to assure his friend. Minamino just gave him another sad smile before they both started to eat. Harry hid a smirk when he saw Fukuhara headed their way with her own bento.

"Minamino…" She started with a simpering smile, only to stop short when her eyes landed on the bento already on the boys desk. "Oh," she said before quickly walking away.

Harry snickered.

"Now Harry, you really shouldn't take such joy in the embarrassment of others." Minamino chided with a knowing look at the snickering form.

Harry sent him a look "not all of us try to be perfect, Shuichi. Besides, she gets on my nerves."

The redhead just sighed and went back to his lunch. "Thank you for the bento, its wonderful as always."

Harry smiled, "Well, I did promise Shiori I would make sure you ate while she was away."

"I could have made it myself you know."

"I know, But this ways you have more time for homework and to visit. It just makes more sense. Plus, then you don't have to pretend to enjoy whatever poison Fukuhara was trying to pass off as food."

Shuichi just shook his head, long given up on making his friend more social, or more polite. "I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you seem to think."

Harry snorted quietly, "You didn't have to take a cooking class with her. Trust me, you don't want to try to choke down whatever it is. Granted its more likely she had someone else make it. Though she would probably claim it's her own creation."

Shuichi knew it was a lost argument. "What series are you reading now?"

Harry grinned at the not so subtle change of subject. He told his friend the series he was reading, knowing if his friend hadn't read it he would want to borrow it. They spent the rest of lunch discussing the novels they had read lately. The rest of the school day passed quickly.

Harry sighed thankfully when the last of the idle girls finally left so he could go about cleaning the class room. He turned to Shuichi, his partner for the day. "I can do this myself if you want to go see Your mother."

Shuichi didn't manage to hide the gratitude that crossed his face. "Are you sure, I can stay and help…"

"I'm okay on my own, tell Shiori I'll be by tomorrow to bring her favorite."

Shuichi smiled, "Thank you Harry." The worried boy quickly packed up his things and left. Harry smiled sadly, watching his friend practically run out of the front gates.

"I wish I could do more Shuichi." He took a deep breath, pushing his own melancholy thoughts to the back of his mind. He checked the hall to make sure the coast was cleat before he gave a wave of his hand, finishing Shuichi's portion of the work just in case someone came to check on them.

He went back to his own work whistling an old tune he had learned from Luna before he had left Britain for good. It didn't take him long to finish what he needed to. He packed up his things and left the class. He smirked when he caught a glimpse of the fan club president standing by the tree in the court yard, likely waiting for Shuichi after her own club practice.

'Won't she be disappointed, I wonder how long she will wait before leaving.' Harry shrugged and kept walking, he would rather not stick around for the explosion that was sure to happen. He knew from experience she would not like missing her crush leaving.

Harry smiled as his home came into sight. The little house had been home to him for that past two years since he had left the wizarding world behind. The wards that guarded his home left a slight tingle over his skin when he passed through them. He placed his bag onto the stoop in front of the door, knowing the wards would keep his things from being taken. He went over to his neighbors. He had promised Shiori he would help Shuichi look after the garden in the back. He intended to keep his promises to his favorite neighbor. It didn't take him long to finish the task he and Shuichi had agreed on. Harry was just in charge of watering since his green thumb was basically nonexistent.

Dark had fallen with only a brief line of light remaining in the sky. Harry smiled sadly, the lights in the house still dark. He really hoped Shiori pulled through. Harry wasn't sure what would happen to Shuichi if anything happened to his precious mother.

Harry sighed and went into his own home. Experience told him Shuichi wouldn't be home until late into the night. And that would only be because his mother had finally fallen asleep for the night.

Hours passed before Harry felt a new being fast approaching his direction. He shot down the stairs, his wand in his hand. Keeping the white stick hidden behind his legs he opened his door and looked around, the only thing that seemed to have changed was the single light that burned upstairs in Shuichi's home.

He sent out his magic, trying to feel what he had sensed earlier. But he could feel nothing. What ever had been approaching had completely disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: CONGRATS to Layarte for guessing the book harry was reading with such a small hint! ^^ I just started Heralds of Valdemar myself and loving every minute of it. Good books always put me in the best mood to write.

Chapter two

Harry knew something was wrong when Shuichi missed a question from the teacher. He had never been this distracted before. Not even when Shiori had first been diagnosed. The young wizard kept a close eye on his neighbor. He was surprised when Shuichi didn't even try to be polite to his fan club, not that they seemed to notice. Harry waited until lunch to confront his friend with his odd behavior.

"Has something happened Shuichi?"

The redhead blinked in confusion, "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry stared at him, "I mean you seem to be out of sorts today, more so then usual. I was worried something had happened with Shiori."

Shuichi's smile seemed to have a sad tinge to it. "There may be a way to help her, but it may take me a day to get what I need."

Harry stared at his friend. There was something Shuichi wasn't telling him. "I know there's something you're not telling me." He held up a hand to stall the protests he could tell where coming. "Don't bother. I won't push, just tell me what you need from me."

Shuichi gave him a grateful look. "Would stay with my mother over the next few days? I don't want to leave her alone."

"You know I will." Harry wanted to ask more about this so called help. But knew if he did his friend would just close up. "I have her favorite dessert with me anyway."

The red head smiled and went back to looking out the window. Harry was going to go back to his book when he felt a familiar feeling approaching. It was the feeling from the night before. He tried to focus on the feeling, to see if it was at all familiar. He barely noticed as Shuichi stood and hurried out of the room .He was to absorbed in try to place the feeling. 'I would really rather the wizards didn't find me. Especially after all these years.'

Lunch ended just as he determined he didn't know what the feeling was even as it moved away from the school. It didn't match any magic or wizard he had run into before. It was only then he realized that Shuichi hadn't returned from wherever he had gone. In fact his bag was missing as well. So he didn't plan to return. Skipping out in the middle of school was definitely not like Shuichi. Harrys worry grew.

'Whatever you are planning Shuichi, better be worth it.' Harry thought as the teacher told the class that Shuichi had left to be with his mother, who had taken a turn for the worse. Harry winced as the girls in class cried out almost in unison. 'Why didn't I go to an all-boys school?'

The day couldn't end quick enough for Harry. Not only did he have to check on Shiori, be also had to deal with the girls who had noticed how close he was with Shuichi. At least those that had seen it and had not been in denial.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bring any of you with me. They allow only a few visitors in the wing Ms. Minamino is in." He said for what felt like the hundredth time. He just wanted out of the school without having to push aside the girls that thought they could use him to get an in with Shuichi's mother. 'I'd rather not see what Shuichi would do if he ever found out.' Harry had never seen Shuichi angry and he didn't want to. 'It's always the quiet ones who can be the scariest.'

Harry shuddered and decided to just deal with the death glares that always came when he pushed his way through the group of girls. "Excuse me, I really need to get to the hospital."

It took a bit more work then he would like to admit but he did eventually make it through the group of crazies, only to be stopped by the head crazy herself.

"Fukuhara." Harry tried to keep his voice even and as polite as he could get when dealing with her.

"Potter." Her face had a smug look that Harry really wanted to smack. "Minamino told me before he left that he wanted _me_ to visit his mother today. So you can hand over what you have in that bag so that I can take it to her."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed past her. "I'm not that stupid Fukuhara. I'll go by what Shuichi told me over what you say any day."

Fury twisted her pretty face. "You dare to call me a liar! "

Harry kept walking. He really didn't have the patience to deal with the little princess. He pulled the beg he had been carrying up higher on his arm and stepped to the side. He sighed in exasperation as the princess fell forward as she missed her attempt to grab his bag. "Sometimes I think you're dumber than the test scores say."

He continued walking, ignoring the screeching girls behind him. He really didn't need to deal with them. 'Woman drive me crazy.'

The hospital was the same as always. Big, white, and smelling of disinfectant. He went up to the floor that Shiori had been transferred to when her illness had taken a bad turn. He had hoped to see Shuichi here, but there was no sign of him near his mothers room, and he couldn't hear his friend in the room. There was little chance the other boy was in the hospital.

Harry sighed and painted a smile on his face while entering the room. He didn't want Shiori to worry.

The pale woman was sitting up, a pillow propped behind her while she read a book Shuichi had probably given her. Harrys smile turned genuine when the woman pointed her own warm smile at him.

"Harry, it's so good to see you."

Harry put down his bags and pulled out his special made cocoa chocolate layered cake.

"I brought you something."

Shiori chuckled weakly. "I'm pretty sure that would be against the doctors' orders."

Harry grinned and pulled out two forks, "Well, I'm sure between the two of us we can polish of a slice or two before any doctors appear."

Shiori giggled and took an offered fork, knowing Harry was unlikely to back down. Plus, it was her favorite.

Harry was right. Between the two of them they finished a pre-cut slice and had everything put away before the doctor walked in on his rounds.

After the doctor was finished with his checks and left them alone, Shiori asked the question he was hoping she wouldn't.

"How is Shuichi doing?"

Harry grimaced inwardly, he hated lying to the kind woman. But he hated worrying her even more.

"He's doing as well as he can. Got stuck at school helping with a group project." Harry gave her a long suffering look, "You know he is about letting his team down."

Shiori smiled at him, "He is such a thoughtful boy."

Harry just smiled, "Want me to read to you?"

The pale woman handed him the book she had been reading and rearranged the pillows so she was lying down to listen as his soft voice filled the room. She always managed to fall asleep when he read to her.

Harry smiled and opened the book to the page she had marked earlier. 'Whatever your plan is Shuichi, I really hope it works.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was the next day he knew something had changed in his friend. He only saw him once, Talking to the principal. Shuichi didn't seem to see him, or if he did he ignored him and walked out of the school court yard.

While that was enough to make Harry suspicious, it was the similar feeling that covered him. It was almost exactly like the strangeness he had been feeling before. Either Shuichi was in something he shouldn't be or he had met whatever had been twitching his senses.

'Probably both,' he thought taking his seat in the class, staring at the empty desk beside him. It was a strange sight.

The rest of the week past much to slow for Harry's liking. It had been a long time since he had felt along in a school. His fourth and final year at Hogwarts to be exact. He had met Shuichi and Shiori before his first day of Meiou Private Academy had even started.

Harry smiled, he probably wouldn't have met them had he not been trying to plant some of the more useful potion plants in his back yard. Neville was the gardener, not him. He probably would have lost a few of his plants if Shuichi hadn't shown up with an offer to help. Granted the other boy had wanted a cutting or two for his own garden, Harry had agreed readily. He had a respectful hatred for gardening. He respected them, they hated him. It worked.

Finally, his Saturday classes ended, and he was able to make his escape before any of Shuichi's fan club could cut him off.

It didn't take him long to drop off his school stuff at his house and run to the hospital. The doctors had told him yesterday that Shiori was getting worse by the day.

'And Shuichi is off doing whatever,' Harry thought, skidding to a stop in front of the hospital doors. The hospital wasn't as busy as he had expected for a Saturday, which was good for him. It didn't take him long to reach Shiori's room. He stopped when he heard voices in the room. Shuichi had finally made it back from where ever he had gone. Harry backed up farther from the door, he could still make out what was being said but still able to hide behind a nearby open door. It was time to find out just what Shuichi had been up to these last few days.

"Can I peel you an apple or something?" Definitely Shuichi. He always tried to get Shiori to eat something when he visited. Especially fruit he had grown himself.

"That's okay, I don't have any appetite." That would be Shiori, she really should know by now that refusing Shuichi was pointless. He would just insist.

"You've got to get some nutrition or else you'll never get better." And there it was.

"Yes, yes I'll do as you say Shuichi." Harry smiled, Shiori was such a passive person. He loved her kindness, but he did wish she wasn't always so passive. Shuichi would never harm her, but that didn't mean no one else would.

"Who is this? You so rarely introduce your friends." Harry smirked, 'Rarely? I'm pretty sure I'm the only 'friend' the perfect student actually has.' He stopped to see if this new person would say anything.

"He's just a school friend who I met on my way here." Harry rolled his eyes, 'Probably the first time he's ever lied to Shiori.' "I need to speak with him about an issue at school. Harry should be here soon, so you won't be alone while I speak with him."

Harry grinned and walked up behind his friend and the mystery boy in green. "I'm already here." Harry would never admit how funny he found it when he managed to startle the normally aware Shuichi.

Shuichi turned to stare at him with wide eyes. Harry hid a frown, he really hadn't noticed Harry outside. The boy with the green uniform just looked confused and lost. "Harry, I hadn't heard you walking up."

Harry could tell that thought bothered his friend for some reason. "Understandable, considering." Harry turned and smiled at Shiori, who smiled back. "How are you feeling today Shiori? Don't forget to eat if you don't want momma Shuichi to start nagging."

Shiori giggled and looked away when Shuichi just glared at him. "Oh Harry, Shuichi isn't like that."

Shuichi tolled his eyes and took the still mysterious boy by the arm to steer him out of the room. "we'll just be a moment."

The two left Harry and Shiori alone. Harry watched them leave, suspicion bubbling in the back of his mind. Shuichi was acting really squirrely, which was completely out of character for him.

"Harry," Harry blinked out of his suspicions and turned towards Shiori. She was looking at him with a knowing look. "If I promise to call for the nurse to get some fruit, will you go check on Shuichi. I'm a little worried that he may be pushing himself to much lately."

Harry smiled, "Are you sure you don't want company?"

She smiled, "I'm sure, I'm more worried about Shuichi."

"Promise to call the nurse?"

"I promise."

Harry sighed and nodded, "I'll go check on him. I shouldn't be gone too long and your suitor should be here soon, so you shouldn't be alone for long."

The young wizard grinned when the bedridden woman's face turned bright red at the reminder of her boyfriend that had been visiting her just as much as Harry had been. He quickly ducked out of the room to follow his friend and the mysterious boy.

It didn't take him long to figure out where the two had gone. Shuichi had found the way up to the roof the first day they had been at the hospital. He liked the privacy it provided. The doctors all knew that if they couldn't find him in the room with his mother, then he was probably up on the roof.

Harry stopped short when he heard his friend talking.

"…10 years or so, my powers would return and my body become fully inhuman. At which point I would leave."

'Powers?' Harry thought, getting closer to the cracked open door. 'Is Shuichi like me?'

"At least that was the plan." Shuichi sighed, "But I found it difficult to do."

"How so?"

Harry blinked at the sound of the unknown voice. 'Why do I feel like I know that voice?' He took a peak through the edge of the door. He could see the serious look on his friends face and the confused look on the other boys. 'Nope, still no idea who he is.'

"Did you see the scars on her arms?"

Harry winced. He knew the scars Shuichi was talking about. He had been trying to find a solution to those scars, but everything he found couldn't get rid of the lighter ones he had. There was no way they would help with the scars on Shiori's arms.

"Ya, they looked old."

"Yes, about 6 years to be exact. I had just returned home from school, I needed something for a class. She offered to get it for me, but I preferred to get it myself. Even if I was a small child at the time. Anyway, the chair I had been standing on fell and so did a bunch of glass plates. She caught me as I fell and gained those scars in my stead."

Harry stared sadly at his friend from his hiding spot. 'It explains his utter devotion to her. But I still want to know more about his supposed 'powers.''

"Even injured her first thought was for my wellbeing. After that every time I tried to leave, I remembers those scars and the smile she had when I told her that _I_ was fine." Harry could hear the wonder in his friends' voice, like the other boy couldn't believe the woman cared so much more for him then her own safety.

"When my human father died, I didn't feel I could leave her on her own. Then she fell ill…" Shuichi's voice trailed off. Harry sighed, he knew that for some reason Shuichi blamed himself for his mothers illness. Though harry had no idea why.

"My mother has roughly a month left to live. Using the Mirror of Darkness is the only way to save her life."

Harry felt a chill go up his spine. 'I don't like the sound of that. What are you up to Shuichi?'

"After my wish has been granted, I will surrender myself to Spirit World."

"Wouldn't that mean leaving her alone anyway?" The other boy asked, his confusion matching Harry's own.

"Not really, She has been dating a man from her work. They get along very well. In the end it would be better for her for me to disappear."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, finally having enough and pushing open the door. His worry for his friend clouding the amusement he would usually feel at the surprised look he got from Shuichi. "What the hell is going on Shuichi?!"

His sharp demand for answers wasn't answered, Mr. Hatanaka was racing towards them.

"Shuichi, Mr. Potter! You must come quick! It's Shiori!"

Shuichi dropped whatever he had been holding and raced passed his friend and his mother's boyfriend his worry for his mother evident in the panicked look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry watched from the window while Shuichi was talking with the doctors. Shiori was laying on her bed with a breathing mask on. Her skin had gone several shades whiter even as a light sheen of blue shed light on just how hard it was for her to breathe. He hated this. He hadn't felt this powerless since the tournament from hell. Harry waited until Shuichi left the room, the wizard was suspicious of the determined look on his friends face.

"Shuichi? What's happened?"

The other boy jut shook his head and walked quick and determined back towards the roof access. Harry growled softly and raced after his friend. He wanted to know what was going on with his friend once and for all. Once again he made it to the door in the middle of a conversation between the mystery boy and his friend. He didn't like what he heard.

"The price for my wish will be my life."

"What?!" Harry burst out flinging open the door, "What the hell is going on Shuichi?" He barely processed the look of surprise on the green clad boys face. His attention focused solely on his friend.

"Harry…" The red head sighed. "I'm sorry my friend, but I don't have time for this." Harry froze at the oddly cold look on his friends face. This wasn't a Shuichi he was used to. The usually warm and friendly expression had melted into a cool and empty look he had never seen before. So focused on the changes in his friend, he never noticed the vines growing behind him.

The young wizard gasped in shock as vines yanked him back and into the air. His gasp was cut off as another vine wrapped around his mouth, cutting him off.

"What the hell!?" Harry looked over to the nameless boy in the green uniform. He still had no idea who he was or why he looked familiar. "What's with the vines?"

Shuichi sighed placing the strange mirror on the ground. "Plants are my specialty," He said adjusting the mirror until the full moons reflection covered its surface. "Vines are simply the easiest and quickest to summon and I really don't have the time to waste on explanations."

Harry growled and struggled harder, trying to get to his friend and the weird mirror. He had almost reached his hidden wand when the mirror started to glow. He stared, frozen at the sound of the strange voice coming from the silvery trinket.

" _A Lifetime of Happiness for the woman who is reflected. Is this the desire you wish to be granted_?"

Harry's eyes went wide. 'So that's what this is all about,' he started struggling again. 'Damn it Shuichi!'

"Yes."

"Now wait a minute!" The sound of the green clad boys protest brought Harry up short, "Aren't you making a mistake!" 'Yes he is you idiot! Now stop him!' Harry thought, his fingers brushing against the hidden handle of his wand. He hadn't used it in years, not wanting to bring the attention of any of the magical governments. He didn't know if England was still looking for him after his disappearing act after the tournament and he really didn't want to know. He hadn't had any contact with the Japanese beyond getting permission to live in Japan and getting his muggle papers completed. Casting magic would change that, but he really didn't want to lose one of his only friends to another magic mirror that could ruin a life. 'And I thought the Mirror of Erised was bad.'

"This is the only way."

" _To fulfill your wish, I must take your life. Are you willing to pay this price?"_

"Yes, so long as she lives a long and happy life."

" _Very well. I will grant your desire_."

Harry struggled harder he almost had his wand, he could almost get free. He wasn't going to lose his friend, he really didn't want to explain to Shiori how her son ended up dead while she lived. She would be devastated.

"Hey mirror!" Harry jerked and stared at the boy in green. He was locked in a similar position as Shuichi with the mirrors power enveloping him as well. "If you take part of mine then you won't have to take all of his right?" Harry stared at the strange boy. 'Who the hell is this guy?'

"What are you doing?!" Shuichi shouted looking as confused as Harry felt.

"A mother should never have to mourn the loss of her child! I've already seen it once, I won't do it again!"

Harry froze. 'Who the hell is this guy?!' Harry watch as a bright white light encased both boys, blinding him to anything else that might be happening. With a flash the light disappeared, the vines not far behind. Harry dropped with a sharp cry as he hit the concrete of the hospital ceiling. He sat up quickly, his breathe freezing in his chest at the sight of the black mirror with both boys on the concrete beside it. 'Please bot be dead,' he thought crawling over to his motionless friend. 'Please font be dead.'

He fell back as Shuichi stood quickly, a look of panic on the red heads face.

"Mother!" Shuichi rushed to the door and down the stairs not even sparing a look at his friend and the mystery boy.

Harry sighed in relief and turned to the now stirring boy in green.

"Sooo, what the hell just happened?" Harry asked as a strange girl with blue hair flew in on an oar of all things. The girl looked between him and the slowly sitting up stranger with wide eyes.

"Well, hell." The boy sounded surprised, "I survived!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "How in the hell do you know Shuichi?"

The boy stared at him surprised before smiling. "He's a new friend!"

Harry stared at him, he wanted to ask him another question but the girl interrupted before he could.

"Yusuke! Are you all right? What the hell where you thinking?!" She yelled, slapping the boy, Yusuke, on the back of the head.

"Yeesh woman, you don't need to hit me! I acted without thinking, like I always do!"

He said it so matter of fact that Harry couldn't hide the snort of laughter even if he tried. Not that he wanted to. These two where a riot. They turned surprised looks to him, they had forgotten he was there.

"Uh, who are you?" Yusuke asked, completely oblivious.

Harry rolled his eyes and glared at him, "I'm the one you're going to tell exactly what just happened here!"

The two just looked at each other, Harry was surprised when the blue haired girl just meowed and jumped onto her flying oar.

"I'm sure you can handle this one Yusuke!" With that final remark she flew away as quick as she had dropped in.

"Hey wait a minute! Botan!" The boy in green yelled, running after the flying girl until he ran out of roof. "You can't just leave me here!"

Harry glared and crossed his arms when the other boy turned to look at him, Yusuke looked like he wanted to hurl the mirror he had picked up at him and run. Harry made sure he was blocking the only door off the roof.

The other boy ran a hand through his slick backed black hair. "Well, its complicated." Harry just glared harder at the nervous boy. "Umm."

"I will explain it to him detective."

They both jumped at the sudden voice behind them. Shuichi was standing serenely in the doorway directly behind Harry. He didn't look particularly concerned, but there was a sheen of relief in his green eyes.

"Is Shiori alright?" Harry asked first, he could wait for an explanation if it meant the kind woman was alright.

Shuichi's smile widened, "She's fine," Harry sagged in relief, "The doctors are astonished but say she should make a full recovery."

"That's great!" Harry rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm of the other boy, he seemed overly energetic.

"Yes, Thank you for your aid detective. I am in your debt."

The green clad boy looked sheepish. "No thanks needed, but I am probably going to have to take you to spirit world." Yusuke's turned confused, "Though I have no idea how to do that. And Botan just flew out here."

Shuichi smirked, "I do believe I can find my own way to Spirit World. I have been there before after all."

"Someone had better explain soon," Harry growled, reminding them he was still there. The two exchanged looks and the green clad boy just waved and dashed around them and through the door.

"Something tells me he isn't the explanation type?" Harry groused, turning his attention to his calm friend.

The red head shrugged and closed the door behind him. "As far as I have seen, if he can't beat it with his fists he avoids it." He grinned sheepishly, "Though I haven't known him long. I could be wrong."

Harry snorted. "You, wrong. The world must be ending. Now I would really like an explanation eventually. Especially about the freaking vines."

Shuichi ran a hand through his hair and pulled out a seed. "It's a special power I have," Harry shivered as a static feeling flowed over him. The seed in Shuichi's hand sprouted and bloomed into an unfamiliar red flower. "Much like this flower."

Harry stared at the flower with suspicion. Shuichi could be tricky when he wanted to be. The flower unfurled its petals, releasing a blue colored pollen. The young wizard held his breath until the pollen was just in front of him then with a sharp release of breath, he blew it away from him. He looked at his friend as the pollen dissipated.

"Nice try, Shuichi. Now how about an actual explanation."

Shuichi sighed and the static feeling returned with the flower slowly returning to its seed state. "It's a long and complicated story." Harry growled, "But I supposed I have no chose but to tell it, since you seem to know about magical plants." It was Shuichi's turn to sound suspicious.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, much like Yusuke had earlier. "How about an explanation for an explanation?"

"I suppose that would be best." Shuichi sighed and nodded, "Why don't we meet at your house later tonight, I need to make sure other is settled for the night and get an official update from her doctors."

The young wizard agreed with only a small look of suspicion at the red haired head. If he hadn't known just how dedicated the boy was to his mother he wouldn't even think about leaving him without answers. But he did know the other boy. So he left it alone with just a nod.

Shuichi smiled in thanks and opened the door back to the hospital, Harry not far behind him. The halls where as empty as ever while they made their way to Shiori's room, The room was empty, the doctors having long since finished setting up whatever monitoring they needed for the night. There where a few more machines but Shiori was once again breathing on her own. Harry was very glad to see her so peaceful. Her sleep had been anything but peaceful every since she had been diagnosed.

"I'll see you later tonight Shuichi," He said quietly, backing out of the room. "If you don't show up I'll tell Shiori that you have friends you haven't introduced to her." He grinned at the annoyed look on his friends face. Shiori was one of the nicest people Harry had ever met, she would be so disappointed if she knew her son had more friends and he hadn't told her. He would never really tell her anything that would cause her distress. But Shuichi didn't have to know that.

Shuichi rolled his green eyes at his friend, "I will be there before midnight."

Harry nodded and slipped out so he could get things set up at home. His friend wasn't going to leave his house without some explanation. Even if that did mean he had to spill his own secrets.


	5. Chapter 5 REWRITTEN

A/N: Hey all, So I rewrote this chapter due to writing myself into a corner with the previous version, sorry all. This has both Kurama and some of Harrys stories in it. But nothing complete with Harry that will come later. Sorry about this guys! Hope you enjoy this new and improved chapter.

Chapter 5

The walk from the hospital back home was longer than Harry expected. Or at least it felt that way.

'How long has he been keeping secrets?' Harry sighed at the repeating thought bouncing back and forth as he tried to ignore it. "Not that I can say much," he muttered to himself as his house finally came into view. "It's not like I haven't been keeping my own secrets."

He glanced briefly at his friends still dark house. "Maybe I should tell him at least _some_ of my own. I can't tell him everything," he muttered, unlocking his door. "But I can at least tell him something, what he has to say will have to determine what I can tell him."

"I guess I'm not the only one hiding things."

Harry jumped at the sound of a familiar voice coming from his still dark living room.

"WHAT THE HELL! Shuichi!" Harry screamed, flooding the room with light. When he was still a few steps from the switch.

The red head merely twitched an eyebrow at the occurrence. "Well, I guess that begins to answer my question."

Harry scowled at his now smirking friend. "So you've decided to be an ass." He ground out, dumping the stuff he still had with him on the chair and going into the kitchen. "I'm not even going to bother asking how the hell you got here before me when I know for a fact I left first."

Green-eyes rolled at the hum that came from his friend. "Ya, that what I thought." Harry hmphed and started taking down bowls and ingredients. "Well, if we're going to have an annoying heart to heart, I'm going to make something to eat first."

"Really?" Shuichi had finally moved from lurking on the chair to lurking in the doorway. "So much we have to talk about and you've decided to cook."

Harry glared at his friend, banging down the last bowl he needed. "It's been a long day, with a few to many stresses, you wanna talk without food, fine. Start talking. But I'm going to keep my hands busy so I don't punch out the guy who had me tied up in vines while he tried to use his life to save his mothers. Who would have been devastated by the way!"

Shuichi sighed and went to sit at the kitchen table in the corner while Harry banged around in his kitchen. Harry ignored the boys green eyes following his movements through the kitchen. It was typically best to let Shuichi talk first when you wanted to know something from him. Otherwise he managed to talk you in circles without giving any information at all. And Harry really didn't have the patience for that right now.

"I'm not even sure where to start."

Harry just sent an unimpressed look at his tired looking friend, "The beginnings usually the best place."

Shuichi sighed, leaning back until his back hit the wall while he stared up at the ceiling. "Very well. I guess the first thing to start with is my name. It's Kurama."

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Kurama huh? Any relation to the Mountain?"

It was Shuichi's turn to look unimpressed. "Not in the least."

Harry smirked at the small amount of annoyance growing in similar green eyes. "Does that mean I can call you that? It sounds prettier." He ducked the salt shaker aimed at his head, grinning. "Aww, come on. A pretty name for a pretty person."

"I'm going to have to hurt you."

Harry just laughed at him. His looks has always been a sore spot for Shuichi. "Now I'm gonna have to call you that just because it'll bug you."

"I'd rather you didn't, People know me as Shuichi, I'd rather they didn't start asking questions. Not to mention the attention it might bring to mother."

Harry roller his eyes and moved the contents of the bowl into a pan. To go in the oven when it was finally finished heating. "You'll hardly be the first person to go by a nick name. Especially one thought up by an old friend."

Shuichi sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling. He completely ignored his friend grabbing something from the fridge and joining him at the table. The green gaze finally swept back down when something cold touched his hand. It was a brown bottle with a logo he didn't recognize. He quirked an eyebrow at the amused look sent his way while Harry put the bowl of whatever he was making into the fridge while turning off the oven.

"It has something to do with my own story. It's a different sort of whisky. I figure this talk would probably be better with alcohol, I'll just finish what I was making tomorrow for school." The eyebrow just went higher cause another eye roll from Harry. "Like you've never had alcohol before."

Shuichi just sighed, poured some of the drink into the nearby glass. "Why don't I just get back to my story."

Harry shrugged and motioned him to start, each now holding a small glass of the amber colored liquid.

"As I was saying. My name is Kurama, and I am a Yoko from a place called Makai. Or Demon World." Shuichi watched his friends face, but even he couldn't tell just what he was thinking. Instead of the surprise or denial he had been expecting, there was just… Nothing. In fact Harry looked bored.

"I lived there for hundreds of years, Over my timer there I learned much, mostly about locks and security. I became a well-known thief. With a gang to match. There was little we couldn't get if we wanted it. But eventually I managed to botch a robbery. I was almost caught, and badly wounded I fled in my spirit form. I was able to hide myself in an unborn child who had yet to receive a soul."

"Shuichi Minamino."

"Precisely. I figured it would take at least 10 years before I could gain back enough of my power to return to Makai. I just had to hold out until then. But my plan inevitably changed." Shuichi sighed and lent back again, his drink forgotten in the face of his memories. "When my mother gained those scares, something in me broke. I couldn't find it in myself to leave her alone. She was human, and kind, and easy prey for those wishing to take advantage. Once I just saw that as another human weakness meant to be exploited. Now I see it for what it is. A mothers wish to protect her child. Even one as dismissive as I was at the time."

He didn't notice the knowing look cross Harrys face. He only looked at his friend when he started speaking. "A mothers love isn't something to mess with or doubt. It can be very powerful."

Shuichi sent a confused look at his friend while Harry just drank the last of what was in his glass. Harry set down his empty glass and smirked at Shuichi. "I'd know something about that. So what you can do is link to your demon energy?"

Shuichi just nodded, toying with his glass instead of drinking. "Yoko such as I have the ability to manipulate plants of every form. My favorite is my rose whip, but vines are always a good thing to have on hand when you need to restrain a rather nosey friend."

Harry smirked, "You won't get me with that again you know." Shuichi just smirked back, "We'll see." Shuichi's smirking visage suddenly shifted into curiosity. "You are taking this surprisingly well."

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "I guess the best explanation for that is to tell you my own story. I warn you it's a bit long. And I definitely recommend the drink." Harry poured himself another glass even as Shuichi took a small sip from his glass. He grinned at the look on his face. "Fiery isn't it?"

Shuichi glared and stood up, going over to Harry's fridge to take out some of the juices he knew his friend always had. Harry just grinned and took another swig of the whisky. "I'll stick to drinks that don't cloud my mind." Harry shrugged as Shuichi took his seat across from him again.

"I suppose I should start in the same place you did." Harry sighed, taking another drink. "I was born here on earth and name Harry James Potter by my parents Lily and James. For all intents and purposes, A normal family. Except that they, and I, could use magic." Harry pulled his wand out of the dis-illusioned wrist holder he kept it in, and placed it in the middle of the table. He looked at his friend, only seeing his usual curiosity when faced with something new. "We mostly use wands to cast, but some of the more powerful can do some without it, and some use other mediums. Like jewelry. But wands are the most common." He took another drink, waiting to see if his friend had anything to say. After a few moments he continued his story.

"Those that can use magic have long since hidden themselves from the world. They have their own society cut off from anything and everything non-magical. A while back one of those people decided he wanted to take over. So he started a war. My parents fought him and eventually he came for them." Harry drank the last of his drink and poured another, glad his friend didn't seem keen on interrupting him. "My parents had gone into hiding when they learned about me. Hiding worked until Halloween when I was one. One of their friends betrayed them and he came to kill them. He succeeded, but somehow was unable to do what he really wanted. Kill me. He ended up little more than a spirit himself, so he vanished and I was placed with my non-magical aunt and uncle.

Harry grimaced. "I'll spare you the details of my early years, but when I turned 11 I learned about magic and was invited to attend the school, Hogwarts, where my parents went themselves. For the most part, I had a great time. But every year I learned more and more just how unreliable and fake the people of the world I had joined were. By the time I entered my fourth year I had lost what little faith I had in my teachers and my peers. So when I was forced into a tri-school tournament meant for those older than me, and then called a cheat since no one would believe that I hadn't entered myself. I decided enough was enough. Thanks to being forced in to the tournament, I was declared an adult and gained the ability to make my own future decisions. So I did. When the school year ended I took everything I had and left. That's the gist of my story." Harry drained what was left of his third glass of whisky, Shuichi taking the bottle so he couldn't pour anymore.

"Sounds like you left quite a bit out. But it is an incredible story none-the-less." Shuichi said, pouring juice into his glaring friends glass. "You've had enough alcohol."

Harry hmphed and drank the juice, long used to Shuichi's mothering. "Yep, but nothing really important. At least not tonight." He finished his drink and sat back, staring at his friend of 2 years. He didn't look like he though Harry was crazy, or making it up. He just looked thoughtful as he played with his drink.

Eventually Shuichi broke the silence. "was there anything your magic could have done for my mother?"

Harry sighed shaking his head. "What I could do I did. Unfortunately her illness wasn't something that effects magical beings so they never bothered to find a cure. I was able to put some strengthening and nutrition potions into the desserts I always brought but that was all I could do without running the risk of making things worse."

Shuichi just nodded, "I figured, but I had to ask. I know you care about her almost as much as I do." Harry smirked but said nothing. It was true after all. Shiori may not have been his mother, but she was just too good a person for Harry to feel alright with letting her die without at least trying something.

Harry chuckled, "We make an interesting pair don't we?" Shuichi just gave a small smile. "The demon and the wizard." Shuichi's smile widened.

"Speaking of magic, you wouldn't happen to have any plants I could… Investigate?" With a snort Harry stood and opened a cupboard Shuichi had never noticed before. It looked to be filled with an assortment of odd looking plants and other things Shuichi wasn't sure he wanted to even guess at. "Here's a few I have, I can loan you some books to learn of them and about some I don't have at the moment."

"I'd appreciate that. One can never have enough knowledge after all."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ya I'm sure your interest is strictly educational."

"Naturally."

Harry stretched, "Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. Your welcome to stay if you like. Now that you know, I can leave the library open, just no experimenting in the house please. I'd rather not have to deal with any explosions right now."

Shuichi nodded at his friend, "Of course, thank you. I will stay for now. But I still need to see to mother and getting everything prepared for her return."

With a smile Harry made his way out of the kitchen with a final wave.

"Night… Kurama."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: RE-READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER. CH. 5 REWRITTEN! I wrote myself into a corner and had to undo it. Sorry all. I just couldn't get the scene I wanted to work, so I had to change a few things. Sorry for the confusion!

Chapter 6

Harry woke at the sound of crashing in his living room. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his wand and dashing out of the room. He raced down the stairs, stopping dead at the sight in his living room. Kurama was struggling to stand from his position on the floor. Harry could see blood staining the uniform around his stomach.

"What the hell happened to you?!" He burst out, startling the redhead into falling back to the floor. "Shit! wait a second," Harry raced out of the living room into the hall where the door to his potion cupboard lay hidden. He grabbed what he knew he would need and raced back to the living room. Dumping the vials onto the table he helped his friend up onto the chair the red head was leaning against.

"Here, these should help somewhat." He said, bring the vials closer. "They taste awful and I'm not sure how they will react with your unique case, but it's better than nothing." He helped his friend drink what he could, a wiry smile forming at the grimace his friend was trying to hide.

"And I though some Demon plants where bad," Kurama sighed as he finished the last of the vials contents. He relaxed as most of the pain left from his injury faded away. He hummed and went about cleaning up the blood that had stained the carpet.

"If you take off your shirt, I should be able to clean and repair it." Harry said looking at his tired friend. He had no idea what happened to cause the injury, but Kurama was still his friend. Harry had faith his friend would tell him at some point. Harry would have thought he would learn tonight if it weren't for how worn out the red head looked. "Stay here tonight and rest. I should be able to fix everything in time for school tomorrow."

Kurama sagged into the chair. "Thank you my friend. I wasn't looking forward to trying to make it home and fixing everything for tomorrow by myself. If you don't mind, it would be easier if I swiped one of your uniforms if possible." Harry nodded in confirmation and finished cleaning what he could. He didn't want to use magic, but he knew it may be the only way to get the blood out of his carpet. Oh well, He'd do it tomorrow. For now he decided to focus on helping his friend up to the guest room.

"That will be fine. I should have at least one that will fit you with minimal adjustments. I do hope you intend to tell me what you have been up to that would cause such a wound." Harry ground out as they struggled their way up the stairs. Kurama gave a huffing laugh as he tried to keep his feet under himself. Harry rolled his eyes. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the top of the stairs without incident.

It took a little work but they were able to remove the blood soaked uniform with a bit of maneuvering. Harry hissed when he saw the damage. It looked like something had pierced him clean through. "Well, that looks painful." He deadpanned before going out to grab some bandages. It didn't look like the potions he had given him where working as well as they should have. 'I'm going to have to look into that. Something tells me this isn't the last time he is going to be injured like this.'

Kurama managed a strained smile when he returned with the bandages and some of his disinfectant spray. "This isn't necessary. I will heal quickly enough." Harrys expression didn't change. He set to work after Kurama moved the hand that had still been against the sluggishly bleeding wound. Neither spoke as Harry wrapped the bandages around his friend. Kurama looked curious at Harrys skill at wrapping such a wound. Harry ignored him. If his friend could keep secrets then so could he.

"It was something I had to do," Kurama finally said after Harry tied off the last of the bandages. "The boy from the hospital, Urameshi Yusuke, he was in trouble and I had a debt to pay to him. This was the easiest way."

"Getting stabbed was the easiest way?" Harry didn't even have to fake the incredulous look that covered his face. "Sometimes for a smart guy, you can be pretty stupid."

Kurama huffed in amusement. "Sometimes stupid mistakes yield amazing results."

"Speaking from experience?"

Kurama's grin widened and his eyes went far away. "Not personal. But I have seen the results of others. Their impulsive actions working out astoundingly well."

"Okay you're going to have to explain that to me as well."

"It's actually the same story."

"And when am I going to get that story?"

Kurama sighed and laid down on the bed he had been sitting on as Harry gathered up what the remains of his supplies. "Tomorrow I would think. I should be almost completely healed by then."

Harry nodded and turned off the light. He could wait another day to learn how his friend ended up with a sharp object in his gut. Until then, he had some homework to finish and he needed to get a uniform for his friend to use tomorrow. He would have just gone to his neighbor's house, but it was simpler to adjust one he already had. A little bit of wandless magic, and the uniform was ready for the morning. Only after that did he sit down to finish the homework he had been avoiding.

It only took an hour for him to finish. He stood and stretched, his muscles popping as he did so. He took a peak into his guest room to check on his friend before heading downstairs. It didn't take much longer for him to make sure all his wards and locks where still intact. He didn't know what had happened to his friend. but he was going to make sure what ever had hurt him wasn't going to come back for another shot while they slept.


End file.
